cladunx2thisisafandomcom-20200214-history
Requests
BEFORE YOU REQUEST SOMETHING, CHECK IF IT IS ALREADY ON THE WIKI OR IN HERE (ignore the Editting To Do List). THIS WAY WE DON'T ALL WASTE OUR TIME. I WILL TEMP BAN IF YOU DON'T. ALSO, DO NOT POST HUGE IMAGES OR EVEN ANY AT ALL. LINK TO YOUR IMAGES BY USING THE CHAIN LINK ICON AT THE UPPER LEFT. NOT DOING SO FLOODS THE PAGE AND MAKES IT HARD TO SEE THE OTHER REQUESTS; THIS IS COMMON SENSE. NOT COMPLYING WILL ALSO RESULT IN A TEMP BAN AND A REMOVAL OF THE REQUEST FOR THE LENGTH OF YOUR BAN. } Here is where you can post what requests you have so others have a chance of fulfilling them. When listing a request you can do one of two things: #Press the edit button. Start off on a blank line and list the character, armor, weapon, or shield you want and give specific details if necessary. There isn't really a true format for requests. Please use a separate line for each single request you have. (Preferred) #Post a comment. If you are taking on a request say so below, with or without your name. If you have completed one, also mention it and it's location (as in, their pages on the wiki) so the requester can find their request done. Also, delete the request from the request list as it has already been done. If you need reference pictures then Google is usually worth it's salt. If you don't find that your request has been done then be patient. '''Requests have been done as shown in the past. If you can't wait then there's nothing left but to '''just do it yourself. If you no longer want your request then be a good neighbor and remove it. } It will automatically be assumed that you want a Character+Armor edit and only an Character+Armor edit unless you say otherwise. Put your request in either High/Normal/Low Priority as you so choose but be honest; if you don't really want the edit that bad then don't put it in High Priority. Remove your request if you no longer want it. High Priority *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Bleu/Deis (Breath of Fire series) *Ginias Sahalin (Gundam 08th MS Team) *Yuri Petrov a.k.a. Lunatic (Tiger&Bunny) - Face only, unmasked version *Dela Delon (Brandish Dark Revenant) *Varik/Ares (Brandish Dark Revenant) - +Planet Buster *Thor (Shin Megami Tensei) *Leona Heidern (KOF Maximum Impact Pink Haired Alt Outfit) - Face only Normal Priority *Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) - +Weapon *Hito-Shura (Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne) *Terra (KH:BBS) *Sora (KH2) *Gage (Advance Wars: Days of Ruin) - Face only *Revya (Male, Soul Nomad and The World Eaters)- +Onyx Blade from Soul Nomad and The World Eaters *Soma (Ar Tonelico Qoga) - Face, masked + unmasked, and armor only *Pokemons **Kanto pokemons **Johto pokemons **Hoenn pokemons **Sinnoh pokemons **Unova pokemons (INCOMPLETE SPRITES) **Specifically: Charizard, Dragonite, Flygon, Jolteon, Mewtwo, Typhlosion, Espeon, Scizor, Lucario, Aggron, Deoxys (Attack), Magmortar, Sceptile, Zoroark, Bisharp (ADD MORE IF YOU WANT) *Digimons **Specifically: Angemon, Devimon, WarGreymon, Gallantmon, Agunimon, Shoutmon X4 (ADD MORE IF YOU WANT) Low Priority *Penelo (FFXII) - If you can't do the armor that's fine. *Lani (FFIX) *Regret (Zenonia) *Kite Xth Form (.Hack//Link) - +Weapon *Tokio Kiryuu (.hack//Link) - +Weapon *Croix (La Pucelle: Tactics) - +Weapon *Genjuro Kibagami (Samurai Shodown 2/3/4/5/6) - +Weapon *Naruto Uzumaki - +Weapon. Shippuden version. *Mina (Samurai Shodown 5/6) - +Weapon. Exclude chample. *Kazuki Kazama (Samurai Shodown 4/5/6) - +Weapon *Sogetsu Kazama (Samurai Shodown 4/5/6) - +Weapon *Cham Cham (Samurai Shodown 2/6) - +Weapon. Exclude monkey. *Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) - +Weapon. Also make a hat and no hat face edit. *Kokonoe (BlazBlue) *Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) - +Weapon *Ulquiorra Cifer/Schiffer Normal form and 2nd form (Bleach) *Mystogan (Fairy Tail) *Morrigan (Dragon Age Origins/Dragon Age Origins Witch Hunt) *Oghren (Dragon Age Origins/Dragon Age Origins Awakening) *Jhen Mohran (MHP3rd) - With Guan Dao *Magic Gladiator (Mu Online) - With Runeblade *Zell (FF8) *Vayne Aurelius (Mana Khemia: Student Alliance) - +Weapon *Riku (KH2) *Axel (KH2) *The 5 Elemental Shamans (Breath of Fire II) *Professor Layton - +Weapons: Rapier and Slot Machine Gun if the latter is possible, Shield - Hint Coin *Sakuya (.hack//Quantum) *Kennen (League of Legends) *Barbatos Goetia (Tales of) - +Weapon *Gilgamesh (FFV) - +"Weapons" *Gig (Soul Nomad & The World Eaters) *Lord Median (Soul Nomad & The World Eaters) - +Weapon *Gestahl (Soul Nomad & The World Eaters) - +Weapon *Naoya (Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor) *Yuna (Final Fantasy X) - +Weapon *Wild Arms Quarter Knights - +Weapon *Tohno Shiki (Tsukihime) - +Weapon *Nanaya Shiki (Tsukihime) - +Weapon *Ryougi Shiki (Kara no Kyoukai) - +Weapon *Siegfried (Megaten Games) - +Weapon *Zeikfried (Wild Arms Alter Code F) - +Weapon *Zeik Tuvai (Wild Arms Alter Code F) - +Weapon *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children) - +Weapon *Black Gold Saw (Black Rock Shooter) - +Weapon *Estelle Bright (The Legend of Heroes: Trails in The Sky) - +Weapon *Boomerang (Wild Arms Alter Code F) *Soma Cruz (Castlevania) *Tear Grants (Tales of the Abyss) - +Staff *Caesar (White Knight Chronicles) *Mao (Disgaea 3) *Almaz (Disgaea 3) *Rachel (Advance Wars) - Armor has priority. Face would be nice but not a necessity. *Noir (Tales of the Abyss) - Face has priority; hat needs to be included. Armor would be nice but not needed. *Joshua (Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones) *Felix (Golden Sun) *Ino (Naruto Shippuden) - Face has priority. Armor would be nice but not needed. *Karin (Naruto Shippuden) - Face only *Zack Fair (FF7CC) - +Weapon *Alatreon Male Gunner Armor (MHP3rd) *Endou Mamoru (Inazuma Eleven) *Chell with Portal Gun (Portal 2) *T-45D Power Armor (Fallout 3) *Master Chef Halo *The Arbiter Halo *Grunt Halo - Face only *Ichigo in full skull clad with tensa zangetsu (Bleach) - +Weapon *Giotto a.k.a. Vongola Primo (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) *Vergil from Devil May Cry 3 - +Yamato *Bumble Bee (Transformers 3) *Protoman *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic) *Rogue the Bat (Sonic) *Dante ( Dante's Inferno. if it's possible please make the schyte and the cross as either shield/dagger ) *Vash of Trigun *Phantom Renegade (Medabots) *Panty (Panty and Stocking) *Stocking (Panty and Stocking) *Flay Gunnar (Mana Khemia) *Lucifer of Pride and/or other Stakes (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) +Stake (Dagger?) or +Arm-blade (as seen in Ougon Musou Kyoku) *Berncastel (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Gaap (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *From Digimon Xros Wars: *Shoutmon ''- Face, Armor, and Mic (better seen here and here)'' (Shoutmon + Star Sword Sprite Sheet) *Shoutmon X2''- Face, Armor, and Star Axe (Shoutmon X2 Sprite Sheet) *Shoutmon X4 ''- Face, Armor, and Star Sword (X4 Sprite Sheet) *Shoutmon X4K ''- Addition of cape to X4; unique Sword, and additonal Shield'' *Shoutmon X5 ''- Face + Wings (better seen here), Armor, Star Sword, and Shield (better seen as a shield here)'' (X5 Sprite Sheet) *Taiki Kudou ''- Face + Armor'' *Kiriha Aonuma ''- Face + Armor'' } *ED-E (Fallout: New Vegas) - +Laser beam (Bow) *Alteisen (Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation) - +Bow *Genobreaker from zoids } *Gram-Zanber/Glumzaber (Wild Arms 5) [1] [2] } *Nina (Breath of Fire II) *Katt (Breath of Fire II) } *Knight's Shield (Demon's Souls) *Kyubey (Madoka Magica) } *White Requiem (Blazblue) - theres a great one on yt *Another World (Chrono Cross) -'' Found a few Mabinogi edits on Youtube, but none on the website D: May make it myself after downloading 3MML.'' *Moonlight Sonata *Hiyoku no Hane *Blinded by Light (FF13 Battle Theme) - preferrably something that sounds like this. *Battle Theme (FF1) *Battle Theme (FF7) *Don't Be Afraid (FF8) *Battle Theme 1 (FF9) *Battle Theme (FF10) *Megaman 8 Aqua Man Stage *Force Your Way (FF8) *Fighting of the Spirit (Tales of) - The intro is unneccesary if it'll loop better without it. *Lu Bu's Theme (Warriors Orochi) *Shooting Star (Megaman Starforce series) *Awakening The Chaos (Blazblue) *Reach Out To The Truth (Persona 4) *Dango Daikazoku( CLANNAD ) *Toki wo Kizamu Uta( CLANNAD AFTER STORY ) *The 13th Reflection( KIngdom Hearts II Final Mix+ ) *We Are Xros Heart (Digimon Xros Wars) From Castlevania: #Poison Mind (Castlevania) #Nothing to Lose (Castlevania) #Out of Time (Castlevania) #Wicked Child (Castlevania) #Heart of Fire (Castlevania) #Beginning (Castlevania III) #Slash (Castlevania: Dracula X) #Aquarius (Castlevania III) #Stalker (Castlevania) #Dracula's Castle (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) From Nintendo: *Underground Theme (SMB) *Underwater Theme (SMB) *Koopa's Castle Theme (SMB) *Overworld Theme (Legend of Zelda) *Dungeon (Legend of Zelda) *Temple (Zelda II) *Final Rival Battle (Pokemon RGBY) *Gym Battle (Pokemon RGBY) *Sand Canyon 1 (Kirby's Dream Land 3) From SeGa: *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chemical Plant Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Rise or Triumph (Phantasy Star 2) *Toxic Caves (Sonic Spinball) *Dancing Leaves (Ristar) From Konami (in General): *Red Alert (Metal Gear NES/MSX) *Theme of Tara (Metal Gear NES/MSX) *Contra: Stage 1 (Contra) *Challenger 1985 (Gradius) *Burning Heat (Gradius) } For requests that aren't really specific and encompass a wide range. *The World Ends With You - Characters; '''Neku' finished.'' *Castlevania - Armor edits *Homestuck - Characters *Riviera: The Promised Land - Ein and Ledah are most wanted. Fia, Linna, and Cierra are of medium want. Malice and Rose (Human form) of the least want. So far 'Serene '''is finished. *Tokusatsu Heroes - ''Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, etc. ''Weapons optional. *Rockman/Megaman - ''Robot Masters + Weapons *Pokemon - Characters: Humans (Player characters, Gym Leaders, Elite Four, etc.) *Digimon - Human characters from any series, Spirit Warriors from Frontier, Humanoid Digimon. Goggle-wearing leaders are most wanted. *Shin Megami Tensei - Persona 1 - 4 school uniforms as armor, faces optional. } The requests that have been filled out a long, long time ago go here. *Hero (Riding a black horse) -'' Editted and uploaded.'' *Emizel - Lhanzkie07 has a GREAT one. Ask him/her for it. *Leona's Maximum Impact Alternate Costume ''- Here'' *Gage Uniform - Here